In The End
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: This is a story about what happened to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron after the fall of Voldemort.It goes through the epilogue eventually.
1. Funeral of the Fallen

In The End 

Summary: This is a story about what happened to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron after the fall of Voldemort. Yes, there will be some changes because I may end up using this as a platform to another story.

Disclaimer: The characters and some places belong to the great genius, JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Funeral for the Fallen

Days past after the battle. Some just spent all of their time in mourning, and in fear. Some were cautious, not truly believing that _he_ was dead.

Those days turned into weeks, which bled into a month and the time finally came.

"He isn't coming back. It's time we carry on, move on with life." Ron said to Harry, Hermione and Ginny who had stayed, like many of the families, at Hogwarts. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we all need some closure." Harry said, walking over to the window that viewed the black lake. He gazed down at its glassy surface and then to the white, cracked mass that stood beside it. Harry then started to head out of the common room.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To fix something." He says quietly. "Meet me in the great hall in a half hour."

Harry reaches the tomb of Albus Dumbledore quickly. For a moment, he just stares. The body of his hero lay decaying in its cracked tomb. Leaves, twigs and other debris lay inside now with the body.

Harry raised his wand and without saying anything, he removed the rubage. He then took the Elder Wand from his pocket.

"And now you can never be used again." Harry said to it, placing it in the hands of his headmaster. Harry then mended the tomb and then walked back to the castle.

"What were you doing?" asked Ginny as she fell into step beside Harry as he walked to the teachers' platform.

"Paying a visit to Dumbledore… and laying rest to…" he stopped. "Never mind."

Harry stepped up and received the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's time… it's time we lay to rest our friend," Harry said, looking to the bodies of Remus and Tonks. "our family members. Voldemort is not coming back. The time of fear is gone." He looked to everyone. "We are free and we need to let them be as well."

The room began to stir and preparations began.

The next day, family and friends from abroad were in the reconstructed great hall. Long benches were filling quickly and coffins lined the sides and front of the hall. Great black banners hung from the disenchanted ceiling as they did when Cedric Diggory died.

Once the last person was seated, Harry rose and went to the old podium that Dumbledore had once said "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

"Good evening," Said Harry. "and welcome to those joining us from a far. Today, and since the battle of Hogwarts ended, we are mourning. Mourning the loss of our friends," Harry looked to where the Weasleys sat. George trying to be like stone. He then looked to Mrs. Tonks and baby Teddy, his godson. "The loss of our family members." Harry thought of Sirius. "We must not let them be completely gone though. Professor Dumbledore once said 'You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?' No. They stay with us, in powerful and never fading memories. They will always be with us. And for those of you who chose not to believe this, listen to me. What Dumbledore said is true. When I went to face my death, to try and protect everyone fighting for me, the people who I had lost and cared for the most walked beside me. My parents, Lily and James, my godfather, Sirius and Remus Lupin and Tonks stood beside me. They let me know it was going to be okay. I can bet that that is exactly what your loved ones want you to know. It is going to be okay. Look around you, you all have hundreds of people upon whom you can rely to get through this tough time." Harry finished and went to sit back down beside Hermione and Luna.

"Harry, that was wonderful." Luna said, squeezing Harry's hand and letting go.

"It was beautiful Harry, the most eloquent I've ever heard you." Hermione smiled.

Another person stood and began to talk and this continued for the rest of the service before everyone left to bury their dead.


	2. A Year Later

In The End

Chapter 2: A Year Later

August brought much fury from Ginny to her mother, Molly. She had no interest on returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Hermione was attending to but it was a necessity for her. She loved to be there. Ginny felt that she had gotten everything she needed from Hogwarts to make it in the real world.

After many weeks of arguing though, Harry convinced Ginny to return and told her he would visit every weekend.

On September 1st, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to Platform 9 ¾ for the train. The scarlet engine was billowing steam as it was loaded with new and old students, excited to be going off to a safe Hogwarts.

"I'll see you on Friday night, okay?" Harry said, pulling Ginny close.

"I'd prefer you just take me home now but okay." She kissed him and hugged him close.

"The week will go fast, I promise." Harry smiled as Ginny pulled away. She joined Hermione and Luna, who had joined them on the platform, and got on the train.

"So, do you think its worth coming back this year? I mean, what can _they_ possibly teach us now." Giggled Luna as they sat in one of the compartments.

"I don't know." Said Hermione, obviously starting to rethink her decision.

After three hours on the train, the three girls arrived at the train station and headed up to the castle.

"Welcome back girls!" greeted a cheerful McGonagall. If you could all head up to my office right now," she said, pointing towards a trickle of students passing the golden statue to the headmaster's office.

"Alright." They said at once.

When they got passed a large wooden door, they saw that many of the sixth and seventh years from last year were all pooling before a large desk. Many members of the DA were lining the walls.

"Hermione!" yelled Neville. "Ginny, Luna!" he pulled them all into a large hug.

"You came back Nev?" said Ginny. "Why, you were a seventh year."

"Yeah, well, Gran said I needed to come back since I didn't technically finish last year. Most of the sevenths got invitations to come back this year."

They continued to talk until McGonagall entered.

"So the school has decided that for those of you who want to finish your education, you may stay here and finish. Now some of you never got any of your seventh year studies and some of you did. I have decided that you only need to be here until Christmas due to the events of last year. There is little more that we here can teach you. You fought for your school and defended it bravely. Your parents will receive a letter of notification." She smiled. "You can head to your towers.

As soon as she reached the Gryffindor common room, Ginny sat at her desk and wrote an owl to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I got to school safely and received some wonderful news. McGonagall says that those of us who were sixth years last year and or seventh years only need to stay until Christmas! Isn't that wonderful! Mum won't believe it but thank god for owls and the Order. Can't wait to see you Friday. _

_Love, _

_ Ginevera_

The rest of the week past by quickly and Friday was there. After dinner that night, Ginny and Hermione were heading to Gryffindor tower when they ran into two smiling boys. One with messy black hair and the other with long red hair.

"Ah, I never thought I'd miss this place. 'Ow 'bout you Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, well I miss the two girls who really made coming back mean something." Harry smiled.

Hermione and Ginny looked to each other and then to the boys before dashing off towards them. Laughing erupted as the four landed in a heap on the floor. Students passing by tried not to laugh at them but could hardly contain their curiosity as to why Harry Potter was at Hogwarts.

"Well, ready for your weekend?" Harry asked at he helped Ginny to her feet.

"Of course." She pulled Harry to her and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in ten years.


End file.
